Secretos Descubiertos
by Cynthiaarivas
Summary: Una Historia, Muchas vidas, Muchos secretos guardados que al final quedan al descubierto. OS


**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

**En esta historia hay muchos cambios respecto a los personajes de Crepúsculo. Por ejemplo, Jasper y Emmett son humanos. Leah es una Cullen. Angela, Kate y Chelsea son humanas. Mike, Tanya y Eleazar son Vulturis.**

Nessie: ¡Hola! Voy a contarles una historia, se trata de mi familia, mi nombre es Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan pero todos me dicen Nessie, bueno regresemos a lo de la historia. Mi familia y yo no somos lo que aparentamos, y no hablo sobre narcotráfico o robos, sino que no somos humanos. Somos criaturas, que solo aparecen en cuentos de terror, que nos utilizan para causar miedo, mi familia y yo somos… vampiros. Eso era un secreto en el que solo unos cuantos seres tenían el privilegio de saberlo, hasta que un día…

En la sala de la casa de la familia Cullen

Nessie: Hola a todos -dijo bajando las escaleras- ¿Ya se van a la escuela?

Bella: Nos iremos junto contigo, solo que tu papi te va a llevar al colegio y luego nos alcanzara

Nessie: Ok, entonces creo que me iré a bañar -se va-

Bella: Se va a dar cuenta

Rosalie: Lo se, Alice lo previno

Leah: esto va a ser malo

Edward: Créanme, ya sospecha algo

Alice: Temo a su reacción

Nessie baja

Nessie: ¡Ya estoy lista! ¡Vámonos! Adiós familia

Alice: Chau Ness

Leah: Te cuidas Nessie

Bella: Que te valla bien en el colegio, y no te portes mal

Rosalie: No le hagas caso a tu madre, pórtate como quieras

Edward: ¡Rosalie! ¡No le enseñes esas cosas a Renesmee! Luego va a ser como tu

Rosalie: ¡Oye! Más respeto

Nessie: Creo que mejor nos vamos todos, o ustedes llegaran tarde

Alice: Niña, no presumas que entras mas tarde que nosotros, porque algún día, algún día iras a la escuela con nosotros

Todos estallaron en risas

Nessie: Eso se escucho gracioso Tía Alice -dijo entre risas-

Rosalie: ¡Lo se! La duendecilla se escucho malévola -dijo entre risas-

Leah: Cada día se vuelve más loca -dijo entre risas-

Edward y Nessie se van, en eso llegan Jasper y Emmett

Jasper: Hola a todos

Alice: ¡Hey! ¿Con todos te refieres a mi?

Jasper: Claro princesa

Emmett: Bueno ya, déjense de payasadas, hola Rose -le dijo a Rosalie, mientras la abrazaba-

Bella: Chicos, les tenemos que decir algo

Alice: Bella, ¿Tu crees que es el momento?

Bella: Si Alice, entre mas pronto lo sepan, mejor

Leah: Bella tiene razón, Alice

Jasper: ¿Qué sucede?

Emmett: Si, nos están asustando

Jasper: ¡Habla por ti, no por mi!

Emmett: Me están asustando, mejor díganos que sucede

Bella: Lo que pasa es que…

Alice: ¿Recuerdan cuando les dijimos lo que somos?

Emmett: Si, Jasper casi se desmayaba -dijo entre risas-

Rosalie: Bueno, lo que no les dijimos, esque existe un grupo de vampiros, que llevan

viviendo miles de años

Leah: Ellos se encargan de que los humanos no descubran que existimos

Alice: Y se enteraron de que ustedes sabían todo

Bella: Así que ahora quieren…

Rosalie/Alice: Matarlos

Jasper: ¿Que?

Emmett: Todavía no entiendo porque quieren matarnos

Jasper: (Le da un golpe en la cabeza a Emmett) Tonto, ¡Porque nosotros sabemos que son vampiros!

Emmett: aaah, ¡perdóname la vida!

Rosalie: Si, déjalo en paz

Alice: ¡Oye! ¡No molestes a mi chico!

Jasper: Si, ¡no me molestes!

Emmett: ¡No molesten a mi novia!

Bella: ¡Ya! ¡Estamos hablando de algo serio!

Alice: Lo sentimos -ve el reloj- Chicos, ya nos tenemos que ir a la preparatoria

Bella: Si, se nos hizo tarde porque ustedes estaban peleando

Emmett: ¡Jasper comenzó!

Jasper: ¡No es cierto!

Rosalie: ¡Sí, si es cierto!

Alice: Claro que no, quien comenzó fue…

Bella: ¡Basta! Ya están discutiendo demasiado, están peor que Renesmee cuando quiere beber sangre en lugar de comida

Rosalie: Lo sentimos de nuevo

Bella: Bien, pero vámonos ya

Se van a la escuela. En la cafetería

Angela: ¡Hola Edward!

Chelsea: ¡Hola Jasper!

Kate: ¡Hola Emmett!

Alice: ¿Por qué no se van de aquí?

Bella: Si, solo vienen a arruinarnos el día

Chelsea: No creo que ellos opinen lo mismo, ¿Verdad Jasper?

Jasper: ¿Eh? A no claro que no, no hay problema

Alice: ¡Jasper! -Se va-

Kate: ¡Lo ven! ¡Alice es una ridícula!

Jasper: ¡Oye! No insultes a mi novia

Angela: Bueno, nosotras ya nos vamos, adiós chicos

Rosalie: Jasper, ahora si te pasaste

Bella: Cierto, Alice estará enojada durante un rato

Edward: No lo creo, más bien esta decepcionada

Bella: Y justo ahora que estamos con lo de los Vulturis

Emmett: ¿Quiénes son los Vulturis?

Rosalie: Son los vampiros de los que les comentamos en la mañana

Jasper: ¿Los que nos quieren matar?

Leah: Si, ellos

Emmett: ¡Que nombre tan raro!

Todos estallan en risas

Bella: Chicos, yo me voy, quiero ver como esta Alice

Rosalie: Si, yo te acompaño, Adiós

Leah: Voy con ustedes

Con Alice, Bella, Leah y Rosalie, estaban en una banca

Alice: Chicas, quiero estar sola

Bella: Pues no te vamos a dejar sola

Rosalie: Creemos saber como te sientes, y lo sentimos

Alice: No tienen ni la mas mínima idea de cómo me siento, pero no hay problema,

gracias por intentar ayudar

Leah: Creo que lo mejor, es que estés sola para que puedas pensar

Bella: ¿Regresamos con los chicos?

Alice: No, yo me voy a la casa, las veo luego -se va-

Rosalie: Voy a matar a Jasper

Bella: Tranquilízate Rose. Leah, vámonos ya (Se van)

En la casa de los Cullen. Alice estaba en el sillón, Esme en el jardín y Carlisle acababa de llegar del hospital y estaba leyendo el periódico mientras llegan los chicos.

Alice: Hola

Bella: ¿Cómo te sientes?

Carlisle: No nos ha querido contar nada

Alice: Esque no hay nada que contar (Entra Esme)

Esme: Entonces esa carita es por nada

Alice: En serio no pasa nada -sube a su habitación-

Llega Renesmee

Nessie: Hola a todos, ¿Quiénes son ustedes? -Refiriéndose a Jasper y Emmett-

Jasper: Bueno, mi nombre es Jasper Whitlock y el de el es Emmett McCarty

Nessie: Mucho gusto, pero ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Emmett: Vinimos a visitar a Rose y Alice

Nessie: Y ¿Por qué vienen a visitar a mis tías?

Edward: Nessie, ¿No crees que son muchas preguntas?

Nessie: No papá. Ustedes son los novios de mi tía Alice y mi tía Rose, ¿Cierto?

Jasper: mm… si

Nessie: ¿Y saben la verdad?

Emmett: ¿Te refieres a que todos son vampiros?

Nessie: Si, pero yo soy mitad humana

Jasper: Si, eso también lo sabíamos

Nessie: ¿Y porque todos sabían todo menos yo?

Bella: Nessie, esque no queríamos ver tu reacción, eres muy pequeña para hablar de estas cosas

Nessie: Mamá, he vivido 10 años y parezco de 13, por si no recuerdas, yo crezco muy rápido

Edward: Nunca se nos olvidaría, Nessie

Nessie: Si, pero nos estamos desviando del tema, mis padres me contaron la historia que vivieron, antes de que yo naciera y mi mami se convirtiera en vampiro, ahí estaban unos llamados Vulturis ¿No?

Alice: Si -dijo bajando las escaleras- Y te vamos a contar toda la verdad en este mismo momento

Rosalie: Recuerdas lo que hacen los Vulturis ¿No?

Nessie: Si, nunca se me va a olvidar que me quisieron matar cuando era mas pequeña

Bella: Tranquila Nessie, eso no va a volver a ocurrir

Esme: Es cierto, debes de tranquilizarte

Nessie: Bien, pero ¿Los Vulturis volverán?

Carlisle: Si, Nessie

Nessie: Pasara lo mismo que con la historia de mis padres ¿Cierto?

Carlisle: Es lo mas probable

Nessie: ¿Entonces Jasper y Emmett, serán vampiros?

Rosalie: Si, pero no sabemos cuando, queremos que duren todo el tiempo posible como humanos

Edward: Pues la visión de Alice, es como para un mes, tienen alrededor de tres semanas

Rosalie: No ayudas Edward

Alice: Solo nos estás presionando

Edward: Lo siento

Nessie: Entonces, por fin tengo tíos ¡Wii! -comenzó a correr por todo el cuarto dando pequeños saltitos- -todos ríen-

Leah: Renesmee se volvió loca

Rosalie: Yo digo que siempre lo ha estado

Nessie: -Se detiene- ¡Oye! Que malas

Bella: No le hagas caso Nessie, tú no estás loca (Bella abraza a su hija, y Nessie le saca la lengua a sus tías y ellas la persiguen)

Nessie: -corriendo- aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh

Rosalie: Ven aquí niña

Leah: Si, algún día te alcanzaremos

Nessie: jaja, algún día, pero hoy no

Leah: Mala

Nessie: Bueno, entonces es la historia de mis padres, solo que mi mami era la humana, y aquí son mis tíos

Bella: Se puede decir que si

Nessie: Esto es genial

Alice: ¿Cómo que genial?

Rosalie: No es absolutamente nada genial

Nessie: Lo siento

Esme: Si, Nessie no quería decir eso, ¿Verdad?

Carlisle: Bueno ya, hay que pensar en que haremos

Alice: Bueno, yo creo que debemos convertirlos antes de la llegada de los Vulturis

Jasper: Yo opino lo mismo

Emmett: Si, pero eso ¿cuanto tarda en suceder?

Bella: Tardas cuatro o cinco días en convertirte en vampiro

Edward: Pero esos días no la pasas nada bien

Alice: Chicos

Bella: Sientes como si te estuvieras muriendo

Alice: Chicos

Edward: Y no sabes cuando va a acabar

Alice: ¡Chicos! ¡Basta!

Rosalie: Ganaste, rayos, según yo habíamos dejado de jugar

Alice: No estoy hablando del juego

Rosalie: Upss… lo siento

Alice: Chicos, ¡gracias, lo hacen más fácil! -dijo sarcásticamente dirigiéndose a Edward y Bella-

Edward/Bella: Lo sentimos

Alice: Ya no importa, dijeron la verdad

Jasper. No nos importa tener que sufrir

Emmett: Si, eso no importa

En la cafetería de la preparatoria, llegan Chelsea, Kate y Angela.

Chelsea: Hola chicos, hola Jasper

Alice: Yo me voy

Jasper: Alice, espera, no te vayas

Alice: No hay problema quédate con tu amiga

Jasper, No, ella se va y tú te quedas

Chelsea: ¿Qué? Yo no me pienso ir

Jasper: Entonces nosotros sí, ¡Vámonos Alice! (Se van abrazados)

Chelsea: Me las pagaran

Angela: Tranquilízate Chels (Chelsea se va)

Kate: Emmett, ¡Hola!

Emmett: mm… hola ¿Cómo estas?

Kate: Bien, ¿y tú?

Emmett: Bien. Rosalie, quieres ir a dar un paseo

Rosalie: Claro, Vámonos (Se van)

Leah: Creo que yo me voy, no quiero hacer el mal tercio, como otras, chauu -Se va-

Angela: Que mal que mis amigas se fueron, creo que yo también me voy, Adiós Edward

Bella: Nunca me van a caer bien esas tipas, deberíamos de comérnoslas

Edward: No Bella, no querrías matar a alguien

Bella: Tienes razón

En la casa de los Cullen, ya pasaron dos semanas.

Bella: quiero salir

Nessie: Si, yo también, estoy aburridísima

Bella: ¿Vamos de caza?

Nessie: No, eso también es aburrido, y ya fuimos ayer

Bella: Lo sé. Háblale a los chicos y pregúntales si quieren ir a jugar béisbol

Nessie: Claro mami -se va-

Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle y Esme bajan.

Edward: Con que un juego de béisbol

Nessie: Si, esque estamos aburridas

Alice: Pues por nosotros no hay problema, ¿verdad Jasper?

Jasper: No, por mi encantado

Emmett: Por nosotros tampoco

Carlisle: Yo no fui al hospital hoy, así que si podemos ir

Leah: Yo no tengo problema

Nessie: Si, jugaremos béisbol ¡Yupi!

Todos ríen.

Leah: Yo vuelvo a decir, esta niña esta loca

Nessie: ¡Oye!

Rosalie: Bueno ya Vámonos

Se van a un campo que esta en medio del bosque

Alice: -tiene una visión- ¡Oh no!

Jasper: ¿Qué ocurre?

Edward: ¿Por qué ahora?

Emmett: ¿Alguien puede decirnos que esta pasando?

Carlisle: Solo ellos lo saben

Esme: Alice tuvo una visión

Bella: ¿Qué viste Alice?

Alice: Los Vulturis ya están aquí, ahora van a llegar

Rosalie: ¿Qué?

Edward: Nessie, te llevare con los quileutes ahí te quedarás ¿Está claro?

Nessie: Pero yo quiero ayudar

Edward: ¿Está claro? -Dijo subiendo el tono de voz-

Nessie: Sí -agacha la cabeza-

Edward y Nessie se van.

Carlisle: ¿Cuántos vienen?

Jasper: ¿Pueden ser muchos?

Esme: Los Vulturis tienen una guardia, y cada vez crece más. Ellos se encargan de encontrar personas o vampiros con dones, para su guardia, de hecho, cuando vinieron por Renesmee querían a Alice y a Edward

Alice: Ahora viene solo una parte de la guardia, no vienen ninguno de los tres. Aro, Cayo y Marco fueron a Denali.

Emmett: Pero, ¿cuántos vienen?

Alice: Ocho

Bella: Nos superan en número

Alice: Vienen Jane y Alec, así que necesitaremos el escudo de Bella

Bella: Cuenten con ello

Alice: También vienen Rebecca, Tanya, Jessica, Emily, Mike y Eleazar

Leah: Yo creo que tengo que usar mi poder ¿Cierto?

Carlisle: Si, Leah

Emmett: ¿Cuál es su poder?

Leah: Es algo parecido al poder de Jane, puedo hacer que te den corrientes eléctricas, también funciona mentalmente, ella te puede causar cualquier dolor

Jasper: ¿Cuál es el poder de Alec?

Leah: El poder de Alec es anular tus sentidos, es, como el antídoto del poder de Jane, hace que no sufras, pero no puedes oler, ver, oír, sentir, absolutamente nada

Emmett: Eso da miedo

Jasper: Tenlo por seguro

Llega Edward.

Edward: Deje a Renesmee en la casa, no quiere estar con los quileutes, sólo con su amigo Jacob, y ahí la deje

Bella: Puede escaparse, ¿recuerdas cuando la castigamos y teníamos que salir?

Edward: Sí, engañó a Jacob, el tonto quedo encerrado hasta que nosotros llegamos. Espero y no haga lo mismo

Alice: Ya van a llegar

Rosalie: Rayos, no estamos preparados

Carlisle: Haremos esto, Leah, Edward y Bella van a estar al frente, Bella, necesitamos que pongas ya tu escudo

Bella: Ya esta

Carlisle: Edward, necesitaremos que nos digas lo que planean

Edward: Cuenta con ello

Carlisle: Gracias. Leah, si deciden atacar, ¿puedes aportar un poco de tu poder?

Leah: Claro

Carlisle: No me gustan las peleas

Esme: Tranquilo

Alice: Bien, Emmett y Jasper estarán en el centro, Rose y yo a sus lados

Esme: Carlisle y yo estaremos atrás, bien todos a sus posiciones

En ese momento aparecen unas sombras.

Edward: Están aquí, quieren matarlos

Rosalie: No lo permitiremos

Alice: Son seis, ¡oh no!

Edward: Los quiero matar

Bella: ¿Qué ocurre?

Edward: Fueron por Renesmee

Bella: ¿Qué? Como pudieron ser capaces

Alice: Lo peor es quienes fueron por ella

Bella: No me digas que

Edward: Sí, fueron Alec y Jane

Bella: ¡No!

Los Vulturis se detienen.

Tanya: Hola

Emily: Suponemos que ya saben a que venimos

Rebecca: Y también saben por quien faltan

Jessica: y a donde y porque fueron

Mike: Tenemos órdenes

Eleazar: Y tenemos que cumplirlas

Rosalie: Ya sabemos todo, y déjenme decirles que no lo permitiremos

Carlisle: Podemos llegar a un acuerdo

En ese momento llegan Jane y Alec, con Nessie amarrada.

Bella: ¡Suéltenla! ¡Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto!

Jane: La chica se queda aquí, toma Alec -Se la da a su hermano-

Nessie muerde en la mano a Alec.

Alec: Eso no funciona con los vampiros niña tonta

Nessie le pega una patada y sale corriendo, en eso Jane la empieza a torturar y cae al piso.

Nessie: Aahhh -gritando de dolor y retorciéndose en el piso- ¡Déjame!

Bella: ¡Deja de hacerle eso!

Leah comienza a torturar a Jane y detiene su poder contra Renesmee y Leah hace lo mismo. Renesmee sale corriendo y Bella la protege con su escudo.

Eleazar: Niña malcriada

Bella: No la insultes

Mike: Nos están haciendo perder mucho tiempo

(En eso aparecen tres humanas que estaban acampando, son Chelsea, Kate y

Angela)

Alice: Ya no seguirán molestando

Rosalie: Saben nuestro secreto, los Vulturis las matarán

Edward: No, las convertirán

Bella: ¿Qué?

Alice: Es cierto

Rosalie: ¡Oh no!

Tanya: Bueno, ustedes mismos lo han dicho

Jane: Las convertiremos

Emily: Rebecca vio que tienen dones, así que se unirán a nosotros o morirán

Mike: Como se ha hecho con todos los humanos que tienen dones y encontramos

Jane: Un ejemplo de ello somos Alec y yo

Jessica: Así que ustedes deciden

Alec: Convertirse en vampiro y unirse a nosotros

Eleazar: O morir

Rebecca: No tienen mucho tiempo para decidirse

Kate: pues, mm…

Chelsea: Yo si, ¿y tú Angela?

Tanya: Ella es la única que no tiene don, en cambio ustedes, si los tienen

Chelsea: ¿Cuál es mi don?

Emily: Tú, puedes hacer que la gente se una a nosotros, si tú lo deseas

Kate: ¿Y el mío?

Rebecca: Si te tocan sientes una corriente eléctrica, es casi lo mismo que Leah, solo que ella no necesita tocarte.

Kate: Yo me uno a ustedes, solo si también aceptan a Angela

Alec: Eso no esta en discusión

Jessica: No la aceptaremos

Chelsea: ¿Por qué no?

Mike: porque no tiene ningún don

Rebecca: Esperen, sí lo tiene, estuvo bloqueando mi mente

Angela: Te diste cuenta, por lo menos me puse a prueba

Rosalie: ¿De qué habla?

Edward: Tiene un don

Alice: Y es más grande que el de todos nosotros

Angela: Que astutos, lastima que tienen un escudo, ahorita estuvieran muertos

Rebecca: Puede controlar cualquier mente

Chelsea/Kate: ¿Qué?

Rosalie: No puede ser

Jasper: Eso fue lo que hizo que le hiciera caso a Chelsea

Angela: Muy inteligente Jasper, solo que después alguien tenia su escudo puesto -dijo refiriéndose a Bella-

Tanya: ¿Te unirás con nosotros?

Angela: Déjame pensarlo. Unirme con los seres que me han despreciado ¿No crees que sería tonto?

Jane: Podemos destruirte

Angela: No lo creo, por si no escuchaste, te puedo matar en este instante

Eleazar: Te superamos

Angela: Otro que no entiende, los puedo matar a todos controlando sus mentes, no permitiría que se me acercaran

Mike: No te tenemos miedo

Angela: No es cuestión de miedo

Chelsea: Vas a irte con los Vulturis ahora y acatarás sus ordenes ¿Cierto? (Tratando de utilizar su poder)

Angela: Conmigo no te va a funcionar Chelsea, ¿recuerdas que puedo controlar tu mente?

Kate: (Iba silenciosamente a tocar a Angela)

Angela: Ni se te ocurra Kate

Bella lanzó su escudo para proteger a los Vulturis y a Kate y Chelsea.

Angela: Bella, ¡quita tu escudo!

Bella: Ni lo pienses

Alec utiliza su poder contra Angela, esta cae al suelo y muere lentamente si darse cuenta.

Mike: Un problema menos

Alec: Quedan dos

Emily: ¿Se unirán a nuestra guardia?

Kate: Yo si

Chelsea: Yo igual

Eleazar: Bien, se irán con nosotros

Jessica: Las convertiremos en Volterra

Tanya: Bien, queda un problema

Emily: Pero antes que nada, les queremos agradecer a ustedes, en especial a Bella que nos ayudaran a matar a Angela y protegernos

Bella: No hay problema, solo quiero proponerles algo

Rebecca: Te escuchamos, habla

Bella: Bueno, quería pedirles lo mismo que Edward pidió cuando yo era humana. Se pueden marchar con la seguridad de que el secreto de la existencia de los vampiros está y estará a salvo, convertiremos a Jasper Withlock y Emmett McCarty en uno de nosotros en unas semanas

Jane: Bueno, dado a que ustedes nos ayudaron, y pensamos que Aro, Cayo y Marco pensaran lo mismo, los dejaremos, pero volveremos a revisar si cumplen con su palabra

Bella: Cuenta con ello

Alec: Entonces nos iremos

Carlisle: ¡Saluden a Aro de mi parte!

Emily: Claro

Los Vulturis se van con Kate y Chelsea. Los Cullen van a su casa.

Nessie: Que bueno que todo resulto bien

Rosalie: Si, nunca me imagine que Chelsea, Kate y Angela tuvieran un don

Alice: Yo menos, y soy la que ve el futuro

Esme: Lo peor fue cuando mataron a Angela

Emmett: Quede traumado

Nessie: Si eso es ahora, imagínate cuando seas vampiro

Todos ríen.

Carlisle: Ahora lo que tenemos que pensar es como será su transformación

Emmett: Bueno, yo lo he pensado y quiero que me convierta Rose

Rosalie: ¿Yo? No se si me pueda controlar

Emmett: Se que lo harás

Jasper: Yo también quiero que me convierta Alice

Alice: Pero, si me salgo de control

Jasper: Confío en ti

Alice: Bien

Rosalie: Nosotras los convertiremos

Tiempo después…

Estaban todos en la sala de los Cullen.

Carlisle: Ahora tenemos que planear como fingiremos lo que será nuestra vida

Edward: Lo he estado pensando y creo que podemos decir que Rosalie y Jasper son hermanos gemelos

Nessie: ¿Yo fingiré ser su hermana?

Bella: Si Nessie

Nessie: Hum, no se si podré

Leah: Nessie, si puedes engañar a un licántropo de dieciséis años siendo una niñita que parece de 13… ¿no vas a poder fingir?

Nessie le saca la lengua y Leah la persigue.

Esme: Nunca cambiarán

Todos Ríen

Bien, aquí un One Shoot de Crepúsculo, espero que les guste

Se aceptan tomatazos, sugerencias, opiniones, felicitaciones, etc….

At' Cynthia Rivas


End file.
